Harry Maybourne a father?
by StellaJohnsonMaybourne
Summary: This is a love story between Harry Maybourne and Stella Jones. The story contains explicit content Warning! Not for reader under 18years


I don't own the characters except Stella Johnson.

The story containes sexual actions and swearing.

 ** _The_** ** _job_**

It was a cold november morning when Harry Maybourne got a call from one his bosses in the higher political rows who work against the sgc. He was more than pleased when he heared that he would have to stay some days in the Stargate center to join off-world missions and control the workers efficiency. At the end of his mission he would have to write a report that contains the results of his research. Harry was very exited and couldn't wait to see Jacks surprised look when he would get to know the good news. When he was done with his work in the office he drove home and packed his suitcase for his mission.

 ** _The watchdog_**

After passing the safety controls Harold Maybourne went straight into the briefing room and in general Hammonds office where sg1 and a young lady with long black hair and green eyes in the uniform of a Major of the us air force were waiting. He watched the young woman skeptically.

After watching Maybourne critically general Hammond told sg1 the reason for Maybournes appearance. Of course nobody was happy about the news and they all hoped he would leave faster than he arrived. Smiling at colonel Maybourne general Hammond tells him that the lady in the uniform is major Stella Jones. He also tells him that she will help him with his mission. Everyone in the room knows that major Jones is more a watchdog for Maybourne to stop him from manipulating the results and causing trouble in the sgc than a help for him. Frowning Maybourne looks at Stella who smiles provocatively at him.

"Nice to meet you colonel I hope you will be satisfied with my... _help_.",she whispers to him. Maybourne frowns even more but suddenly grins madly:"If I won't be satisfied with your work I will be sure to note that in my report." "Well you would be the first who complains about my work ...sir",she tells Maybourne smiling. Colonel Maybourne moves closer to her and whispers:"There is a first time for everything my dear major.",while he walks to the accommodations. Moving after him Stella shows him the rooms for teams and guests where he checks the safety and efficiency. After that Major Jones shows him the gate room with the guards and the gate, the controls of the gate and the weapons. From time to time Harry writes something down. After some hours Stella offers to continue the work after lunch so they go to have it. Of course Harry looks around and writes things down while eating watching the quiet major with growing interest.

 ** _The room_**

After lunch Stella and Harry checked the offices and the equipment of the teams till it was evening. "I am going to show you our room for the next nights.",Stella tells Maybourne smiling. " _Our_ room? So you will give me back rubs and sing and kiss me good night?",Maybourne replied sneeringly. "I will think about it if you show me your best behaviour my dearest colonel.",she tells him while she smiles madly and caresses his cheek softly. Walking away slowly Stella can nearly feel his gaze burning into her backside. Maybourne follows her in a small room with two standard military beds and a table with 4 chairs in it. "Looks very comfortable.",Harry stated sarcastically. "Not sorry for that...",Stella answered in the same way. After that she looks at the beds and asks:"So where do you want to sleep in the left bed or in the right one?". Walking closer to her and touching her hip softly he answers whispering seductively:"I was hoping we could push the beds together so we would sleep in one bed." Eye-rolling she walks to the showers.

 ** _The night_**

After taking a shower Stella went into the room she would share with Maybourne in her military sleep wear. While she looks around she can see Harry making his bed more comfortable. "Oh you are back already?",the colonel states. Major Jones begins to smile cheeky:"Yeah you should know I like it like that...hot and fast." Taking a moment to think about that statement Maybourne looks at her body and tries not to think about how she would look completely naked in the shower hot water running over her body while the steam covers her... Feeling his arousal grow Harry takes his sleep wear his towels and hurries to the showers.

While she dries her hair Jones looks confused after Harry wondering why he is in such a hurry. Meanwhile the colonel tries to calm down in the shower but the questions in his mind keep on torturing him: How does she look in her underwear? How would it feel to touch her? Is her hair as soft as it looks?. He can feel his breath going faster. Accepting the defeat in the fight against his arousal he begins to move his hand up and down around his erect member. In his mind the images of the naked young major in the shower come back. He begins to rub faster while his breath quickens. Would she wait on his bed in a hot nightgown? Would she touch him, grab his hair, kiss him rough? Would she go down on her knees before him and take him in her...? With the picture of Stella sucking his dick in his mind he comes with a quiet grunt feeling his semen dripping down his hand.

Meanwhile the young major was looking at Maybournes bed thinking about the idea of the colonel to push the beds together. She couldn't even remember the last time a man held her in her arms or even more. And Harry Maybourne definitely is a man...of course he is not the sexiest man alive. He is not tall or muscled. He has crooked teeth and that stupid expression on his face when something goes wrong. He is designing devious and absolutely not trustworthy. But even with all these bad attributes he still has this fascinating effect on the people around him. When Harry comes back from the shower she looks at him smiling. Through the air force sleeping shirt she can not see much of his body but the sleeping shorts do not leave much room for imagination. "Like what you see?",Maybourne asks grinning. "Oh I am afraid that I can not see much sir...",she answers cheekily. "Me too",he tells her sounding slightly sad while he climbs in his bed. Stella looks at him smiling and sits down on his bed:"so what about the back rub and good night kiss now my poor stressed colonel?" Grinning mischievously he moved aside and takes off his shirt. Slowly Stella caresses his back takes out some body lotion and pours some of it on his backside. Harry shivers when he feels the cold lotion on his skin. Smiling over his reaction the major begins to rub slow circles over is back and digs her fingers into the tightly wounded spots in his back. Harry can not hold back a painful moan. "Your good at this...do you like to see me in pain?",Maybourne asks sarcastically. "I can not deny that I like to torture enemies of the earth or the sgc.",she tells him smiling while she presses extra deep into the tightly wounded spots. Harry hisses and breathes slowly and deeply. When he relaxes a bit she begins to massage his back gentler and softer. Stella moves down his back slowly. Watching him she has to admit that he may not be a model but he has a manly and strong appearance. It is also surprising how soft the skin on his back is in comparison to his rough hands. Feeling the urge to kiss Harrys neck she move away from the bed and gives him his shirt back. "Do not get used to that",the major tells him while he takes on his shirt.

Stella looks at him annoyed knowing that his mischievous smile means that he waits for his good night kiss. Slowly she leans over him and kisses his cheek. Of course he was hoping for the feeling of her soft lips on his but he should have knowen better. Harry knows that telling her to do it again would ruin her mood so he just smiled at her knowing that he would get his chance for a kiss of the sweet but cold major. Watching Stella how she crawls in her bed he grins. "Good night major. I hope you will have sweet dreams.",Maybourne says when he turns around. After some moments of silence he heard a quiet:"Good night sir.".

 ** _The incident_**

The next morning Stella woke up early so she already packed her bag for the off-world mission. She walks into the shower rooms and begins to take a shower. Meanwhile Harry wakes up and looks around sleepily. He does not find his young major so he takes his fresh clothes and goes to the showers. He does not notice the "women" sign at the door and walks straight into the room. Through the noise of the water Stella does not notice Maybournes arrival. Harry goes to the shower ignoring the second person in the shower room. Jones walks out of the shower and grabs her towel. In the same moment Harry walks out of the shower and looks shocked at the young naked major. Noticing Maybourne Stella screams and holds her towel in front of her body. "Maybourne!! Can't you read signs?!!",she screams at him. "I...I didn't...",Harry stutters. Only when Stella stares at his legs the colonel notices that he was still standing nakedly in the room and grabs a towel quickly. The first time in his life Harry is truly speechless and embarrassed. He hurries to the door runs to the locker room and takes on his clothes. Stella stands in the room still furious and deeply embarrassed. When she hears that Maybourne closes the door of the locker rooms she goes there and takes on her clothes too. After that Jones goes to her room not even looking at Harry. "Briefing is now.",she tells him before she walks to the briefing room. He slowly follows her not sure what he should say.

 ** _The mission_**

After the briefing Maybourne packs his backpack too and goes to the gate. Looking at it nervously he waits for Jack, Daniel, Sam and Stella. Some minutes later they arrive and they all go through the gate. The planet on the other side is warm, the sun shines birds sing and a village can be seen in the distance. They walk to the village and meet the people there. These people call themselves the "cranks"and look like humans. The mission is to bring medicine to them and to explore the temple. Daniel goes straight to the temple and begins to translate. Maybourne and Stella go to the villagers who show them a small tent where they will stay. Sam and jack get another tent. Daniel gets an own place to sleep. The tents are full of cushions and blankets. Maybourne and Stella look around and put their bags on the ground. "Very romantic",Maybourne says grinning. Jones frowns and looks at the cushions. "Looks like you give the backrub today.",she smiled genuinely.

The next hours the team spends with walking through the temple, listening to Daniels explanatios -after 5minutes most of them stopp listening- and explaining the medicine to the villagers with medical knowledge. When all members of the team meet again in the evening in the village jack gives the order to go to the tents and sleep after dinner. Following his order everyone goes to his tent and begins to eat the served meal inside of it.

 ** _The_** ** _apology_**

Stella looks around searching for distraction. The dinner in candle light is embarrassing after the incident from the morning. After a long time of silence Maybourne says:"I didn't see the sign...I am..sorry...I didn't mean to watch you or something." She looks at him for a long time before she answers:"It's okay...I believe you...and I forgive you...I saw you naked you saw me...I think we are even." Smiling mildly Harry begins to take off his clothes. Stella takes her clothes off too leaves her underwear on and takes a new shirt out of her bag. Standing there in shorts and t-shirt Maybourne looks at his major in her underwear. /If I could touch her...wow she looks amazing...she is perfection...maybe I can get a little closer to her in that bed,Maybourne thinks while he lays down. Watching him skeptically she follows him into the soft cushions and blankets. "Hmm wonderful...",the major murmurs. Slowly Harry crawls closer to her and whispers in her ear:"If you freeze feel free to climb in my warming arms. It would be a crime if such a beautiful lady gets a flue.". /Very charming...and very tempting...but I have to be careful...he could bring me into trouble,she thinks before she falls asleep. In the early morning Stella wakes up freezing and looks around. Harry sleeps peacefully and snores quietly. No longer thinking about her doubts she moves closer to him and climbs in his warm arms. Putting his arm around her slowly Harry pulls her closer and burys his nose in her hair before he falls asleep again.

 ** _The misconception_**

Some hours later Harry wakes up and looks at the young woman in his arm. Not daring to wake her he softly strokes her arm. When she does not wake up he pulls her shirt up for some centimeters to caress her belly. /wow soft and warm...god I want her,harry thinks while he can feel his member harden. He stands up and walks to the lake where the people made a small corner where they bath and begins to wash himself. Comming back from the bath he can see many villagers who take the team members to different places. The people tell him that it is a tradition and that nobody would hurt them. So Maybourne goes with them. The men get a body massage with some sort of oil that smells very heavy and musky. Feeling relaxed the men get new clothes. Everyone of them gets an own outfit made of leather wool and other natural products. Meanwhile the women get a massage too. Theire oil smells bloomy and sweet and lets their skin shine golden in the sun. Stella and Sam get both dresses made of fine substances. Sams dress is dark blue and decorated with suiting flowers. On her head she wears a wreath of flowers. Stellas dress is dark purple and her long black hair falls over her shoulders. The villagers wattled purple flowers in her hair. The team members begin to look at each other wondering what would happen now. Jack and Harry are more than surprised to see the young majors in such beautiful dresses. While Jack gives shy compliments to Sam Maybourne just stares at Stella and tries not to drool. /god what a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress...and that smell...sweet...I need to calm down,Harry thinks while Daniel is surrounded by young women who flirt with him. Stella walks to harry smelling the oil thinking/wow he looks and smells manly and unbelievable sexy/. We walk 2 hours following the people who want to show us something. The villagers bring us to a beautiful place with a waterfall flowers and a small lake where they tell the couples to exchange leather wristbands. They follow the villagers instructions thinking it is some act of friendship. Stellas and Maybournes is brown with a green and blue stone in it while Sams and Jacks is black with an orange stone. Daniel surrounded by the ladies tries to remember the meaning of the word "tekash" which he heard the villagers saying. Remembering the meaning he runs to the couples and tells them that "tekash" is a word that sounds equal to another word in another language... . Jack tells him to spit it out. Daniel looks irritated and says hastily:"It means Marriage. You just married each other. The wristbands symbolize the rings in our culture." Jack begins to complain and tries to tell the people that they can not be married but the villagers do not accept any disobedience of their tradition. Jack and Carter look at each other shocked and agree to accept the tradition and forget everything that happened when they return to earth. Maybourne looks at Stella thinking/well she is beautiful and clever...I didn't think I would marry so fast but it could be worse...this is my chance to get closer to these hot legs...and that ass.../. Major Jones begins to look around trying to understand what is going on. /oh fine I know this guy for two days and I am already married to him...what will Hammond say when I tell him that I married an enemy of the sgc during a mission on another planet.,Stella thinks by herself.

 ** _The drink_**

After another 2 hours we arrive at the village again. The people who stayed at the camp prepared a feast and decorated everything. We sit down with them around a big fire and eat and drink what they serve. The food is spicy but delicious and the drinks are fruity sweet and alcoholic. The people around us sing and dance we drink and eat enjoying the evening. Later the couples get a drink no one else gets. Even Daniel found a lady who is definitely flirting with him. The served drink is very spicy but also sweet. We drink it and thank the people who brought it. After some minutes we begin to feel light and everything begins to tingle. Our breath quickens and we feel the heat in us rising. Maybourne looks around to find Stella. He wonders if she can feel that heat too and if gets aroused like him. Stella feels slightly insecure and hurries to Harry when she sees him. She can smell the oil and see his chest through the colonels vest which lets her forget the rules the circumstances and the consequences. Her cheeks are light red and she looks at him hungrily. Maybourne is completely unsure what he should do. Taking the decision from him she sits down on his lap facing him and begins to kiss him roughly. After the first shock Harry begins to kiss her back passionately while he grabs her ass. Moaning slightly Stella begins to move her hip against him rubbing along his erection. Not able to hold back anymore the colonel stands up and pulls his major with him to their tent. He begins to kiss her neck down to her collarbone while she opens his vest and caresses his chest. Hastily opening Stellas dress he strokes her breasts through it. Moaning aroused Jones opens his trousers quickly and lets them fall to the ground. Harry takes off her dress and moans deeply when he notices that she wears nothing underneath. She crawls on the bed slowly and lays down looking at him hungrily. Stepping out of his trousers Harry watches his major crawling on the bed on hands and knees her skin shining in the candle light like gold. Stella spreads her legs lightly so he can see how wet she is. "Haaarryyy please...come here and love me rough.",she pleads. He does not wait for more instructions and moves to her leaning over her naked body and kissing her roughly. Stella spreads her legs wider to give him more room. Kissing down her neck he leaves some small hickeys on her body while he fondles her breasts. He can feel her wetness on his leg when he moves down to suck on her nipples. Caressing her legs he moves up again and takes off his shorts. Feeling how Harry rubs the big head of his dick on her wet sensitive clit makes her shiver deeply. With his constant motions she begins to moan louder and pushes her hip harder into Harrys. Not able to hold himself back much longer he pushes his dick into her in one deep thrust. Hearing the loud scream of pleasure from his major turns him on. So he begins to push himself into her over and over again hearing both their breaths quicken while her moans get louder with every thrust. When her moans turn into a pleading:"Oh Harry...Harry!! please...". He begins to massage her clit with his finger till her pleads turn into loud moans and a final loud scream. Feeling her getting even tighter around him he starts to pound into her unrestrained. With a loud deep moan he reaches his orgasm too and shoots his seeds deep into her body.

After some minutes Maybourne pulls out of her and lays himself next to her. Breathing quickly she cuddles in his arms and puts her head on his chest. "wow",she states breathlessly. /oh yeah...wow..,Harry thinks. Stella pulls the blanket over them and falls asleep just like Maybourne.

 ** _The returning_**

The next day the team wakes up at noon. Everyone is tired because all of them had a wonderful night. Sam and Jack do not talk to each other full of embarrassment. Daniel does not even know who the woman in his bed is and Harry does not know if he should be happy or angry while Stella is awkwardly silent. After a breakfast with many fruits and healthy dishes everyone waits for instructions.

Looking at each other shyly the team members try to find out if they all experienced the same things after drinking the mysterious juice. When nobody says anything they know the answer. The first who says something is Jack:"So...today we...we will take the rest of the photos of the signs in the temple and return to earth after it so that Daniel can translate them."

Everyone agrees quietly and the team moves to the temple.

For two hours they take the pictures save them look at each other from time to time. At 4pm they go back to the village thank the people for everything. The only one courageous enough to ask about the drink from last night is Daniel. The villagers tell them that it contains a fruit called "shiru" which is a strong aphrodisiac. Nodding understandingly the team walks to the gate and dials back to earth where Hammond awaits them curious what his team would tell him.

 ** _The consequences_**

The general is more than shocked when he gets the reports of the mission. He knows he would have to talk to the president about the little honeymoon his team -and Maybourne- had. Sam and Jack finally talk to each other and agree that it was nobodys fault and that they would be more careful with drinks on other planets. Maybourne leaves the Stargate center after his research is done. Stella is cold and efficient as always and Harry does not dare to ask about their "marriage".

Hammond calls Sam and Jack to his office and tells them that the president will take care of the problem and they will not have to worry about the consequences. Some cold and lonely nights Stella thinks about Harry. At first she hated him but when she worked with him she kind of began to like him. And even if he is not handsome...she can not deny that the night they had spent together had been the best in her life. /god no how can anyone miss Harry Maybourne? He is annoying disloyal and full of shit...but even with this knowledge...I miss him..,Stella thinks while analyzing a new painkiller.

Meanwhile Harry is sitting in his office doing paper work. The last weeks he had been thinking about the young major more often than he had wanted to. Her hot body and her sarcasm are not the only things he misses about her. When he had sex with a young woman he accidentally called her Stella. After that she trew him out of the house and he had to solve the big hard problem in his shorts alone. Even for his conditions he finds his hand way too often in his shorts when he is thinking about the black-haired woman. One time he even asked one of his men in the sgc what she is doing and how she is.

Now he is thinking again about her...in that beautiful dress...on the bed with that soft skin glowing in the light of the candles. Trying to forget that he continues his work.

Stella has problems to concentrate on her work too. Her period is long overdue and that for the second time since the night with Maybourne. /I am 28years old...He is 36years old...He is not interested in me...well he likes my body...but he would care or even pay for a child...he wouldn't even start a serious relationship with me...I can't be pregnant...I can't,Stella thinks while she walks into the bathroom. She takes the pregnancy test out of her bag and uses it. The time she has to wait for the result seems to be endless. She takes the test after the time is up. It is positive. Stella looks shocked. She shakes her head in disbelief and tears fill her eyes. The young major runs to dr. Fraiser and tells her about it. The doktor lets her do another test that verifies the first result. "Congratulations major. You are pregnant.",dr Fraiser says joyfully. Not knowing what to do Stella begins to cry again while the doktor tries to comfort her. Feeling a bit better Jones goes to George Hammond and tells him about her pregnancy. Of course he can see the connection between the mission on the planet where they all married and the baby. He sends Stella home and tells her to come back at any time she wants. She knows Hammond would help her if she needs something. He is like an uncle to her. For Stella the general is the only "family"member who did not die until now. Driving home sadly she thinks about the future and if she would ever see Harry again. She takes on a jogging suit and lays down on the couch and watches tv trying to forget Maybourne.

#4 months went by and Stellas belly grew bigger and bigger. Yes she had decided to keep the baby. Now in the 6th month she already had a room for the baby but still no father for it. She did not see Harry in the last six months. From time to time she goes to the sgc and visits Jack Sam Daniel and Te'alc and of course George Hammond. They all appreciate Stellas help and the time she spends with them. They all know she is sad because Harry never even called or wrote a message but they try to cheer her up and help in every way they can.#

 ** _The ball_**

Stella was surprised when Hammond called her. The sg-1 team is preparing for an undercover mission. Daniel Jack and Sam will have to go to a ball together with many famous and rich politicians. The only problem is that a lonely person would be very conspicuous and Daniel has no escort for the evening. So Hammond called Stella to be his partner for the evening. Of course she agreed happily. An evening with good food and drinks for free that is way better than a boring evening on the couch. The hardest thing was to find a dress beautiful and fitting at once. She annoyed Jack for hours and days till he finally went shopping with her to buy maternity fashion for her. The brave gentleman he is he payed the clothes...shoes...ice cream...baby clothes and what else she needs. Of course Hammond gave him every dollar back wondering how evil a woman can be to buy so many things. But Jack loves to see Stella smile with her hand on her big belly.

Jones walks into the bedroom and takes on her dress make up and shoes and waits in the living room till Daniel knocks. She hugs him and he tells her how beautiful she is before they drive to the ball together. Arm in arm they go in the ball room where politicians and rich people talk joyfully. Stella and Daniel walk to Jack and Sam who dance slowly and begin to do the same.

In the far distance Harry talks to some powerful men. Looking around after his conversation he sees Jack and Sam and the archeologist with a beautiful woman who seems to await a baby. Maybourne does not notice Stella till he can see her face when she kisses Daniel on the cheek while he strokes her cheek lightly. A touch of jealousy grows in him. /Did that asshole touch my girl?!! ...wait...she is not _my_ girl...but he touches her...and they dance together...and she...she is pregnant...I will make sure that je never gets a job again...he will regret that...,Harry thinks furiously. Sam and Jack grab a drink and Daniel brings Stella an orange juice. She thanks him and smiles at him lovingly. When they dance again many people join them. Maybourne dances with a young woman moving closer to Stella. He changes partners with Daniel quickly and grins at Jones. "Hello beauty. Enjoying yourself?",Harry asks smiling while je dances with her. "Harry Maybourne?? What are you doing here sir?",she looks around searching for Daniel. "Oh I'm here on the ball. You know powerful people.",he tells her pulling her closer into his arms. She looks at him:"You look great colonel." "You look great too...who is that little one in there.",he points at her belly. "oh...I...this young lady just...just _happened_ to me.",she smiles at him brightly. "oh...and...the archeologist is the father?",Harry tries to sound uninterested. "No...Daniel is a good friend and a nice person...but he is definitely not my type...the father is a powerful man of the air force...I didn't tell him about the baby because I think he wouldn't even want it...the whole thing was...not planned...",she explains Maybourne. "How could he not want it? A small crying screaming pooping thing that makes you do everything for it in exchange for a smile.",he lionizes while he pulls her even closer. "You are right...I only wish her dad would be with me..I miss his sarcasm his flirting and his blue eyes...Its hard not to drown in them",she tells him blushing lightly. "sounds just like you mean me",Maybourne jokes walking with Stella to the buffet after the dance. She agrees on his statement smiling. When Harry asks what work he does in the air force she tells him:"He is the leader of a section in the NID". "Really? I know all of them...who did it? Williams?Brown?No?...Then...Smith?...Then there is only Jenkins left...",Maybourne asks curiously. Stella just shakes her head walking away from him disappearing in the crowd she say loud enough to let him hear it:"Its Maybourne" Not believing if he heard right he looks around. Suddenly everything makes sense...the blue eyes the NID...that the baby was not planned. He suddenly realizes that she just told him that he is going to be father. Maybourne quickly runs after her but she is already gone just like the rest of the team that already finished the mission.

#Harry was very confused and unshure what he should do. Should he contact her? It is his baby but the fear the baby would destroy his career was big and the fear to be a bad father was even bigger. Hours,days, weeks and months passed. Stella was the eighth month when she gave up on hoping that Harry would call or meet her#

 ** _The guest_**

She was very curious when Hammond ordered her in his office. Arriving there she can not believe her eyes. Maybourne looks at her with surprise. "Hello major",he greets her. /She is beautiful as always...I have to admit that big round belly suits her...She looks stressed and sad,he thinks while looking at her body. "Hello _Maybourne_ who sent you this time?",Stella says angrily. Looking at her precariously he takes a deep breath before he says:"Nobody sent me. I wanted to talk to you because of what you told me when we met at that ball." The young major looks at him sadly and walks to her room slowly telling him to follow. He obeys and sits down next to her on her bed. "Is it true? It is my baby?100%?",Maybourne asks cautiously. Watching him angrily she growls while she jumps up:"What do you think I am? A slut? I don't even want to know who else you got prpregnant in the last 8months!You are such an asshole!". "Oh you don't really mean that...its just the hormones.",Harry tries to calm her down. Screaming even more furiously she stomps to him and slaps him several times:"Hormones?!! Come here I will give you hormones!All the months you never write never call or ask how I am and now you just come here like nothing happened!" Maybourne grabs her wrists and holds them still while his major still struggles. He pulls her in his arm trying to comfort her. "You are right. I am an asshole...but I was thinking about the future and a baby...My relationships never lasted longer than 4years...I have more affaires than shirts in my wardrobe and really don't know what to do with a baby. But the time without you was always as if something is missing. I think I missed you when you were gone and that I miss a woman because of her character after sex didn't happen for more than 12years. I just don't think I am the right man to rear a child.",Harry confesses. Understanding his fear she pulls him close and hugs him:"I'm sure that you would be a wonderful dad...you wouldn't have to stay with us 24hours a day...do your work visit us in your free time...we won't keep you away from your work...If...if you can't be a loyal man...it's...it's ok...I just want you to be a good father...not to be a good man..." Stells takes his hand putting it on her belly while she moans in pain when the baby kicks in her stomach. Shocked from the kick Harry pulls his hand away quickly but puts it back after some seconds. "She...She moved...",he states fascinated. "Yes...she can hear you...I'm sure she is excited to meet her daddy...will you be part of our little family Harry?",Jones asks afraid he could say no. Maybourne takes some time to think about it after a minute he says:"yes".

From this moment everything happened quickly. Not happy about his attendance dr Fraiser tells the totally excited Maybourne to move away from the bed so she can do her job. Jack O'Neill and General Hammond who got the information that Stella gets her baby run to the infirmary. When the dr. pulls the little baby out of Stella while she screams loudly and cries a loud thud can be heard. Everyone looks to the source of the noise and notice the confused looks of Hammond and O'neill who look down to the floor where Maybourne collapsed. They pick him up and lay him in a bed till he wakes up. When Harry asks about the baby he seems to be afraid that something bad happened to her. Hammond pulls the curtain between the beds away so Maybourne can see the sleeping major with the little girl in her arms. "I want to see her",Harry says while he stumbles to Stellas bed. He takes the little bunch in his arms and tries to hide the tears running down his cheeks. "I'm a daddy now",he states overwhelmed by the happiness he feels. Still not happy about the idea that his little girl and Mayboune have a baby now the general congratulates colonel Maybourne. Jack does the same and tells him not to mess up. When everyone is outside Harry goes to Stella and kisses her softly. She wakes up and looks at him sleepily. "Hey...everything ok?she us beautiful...do you ...know a name already?",she whispers. "Yes she is beautiful...just like her mum. I like Katelyn."he tells her. Smiling at him she whispers:"I like that too" Climbing into her bed he pulls her close and holds her and his daughter in his arms while he whispers:"I love you...Both of you." Feeling complete and save the little family falls asleep.

#Only some months later Harry and Stella buy a house together where they live now. Maybourne asks Stella if she would marry him again and she says "yes". So they spend their time trying wedding cakes buying clothes and playing with little Katelyn. Surprisingly Harry is a very loyal and loving man. He helps his betrothed with everything he can and spends a lot of time with his family after he comes home from work. Stella works in the sgc when Katelyn is in the kindergarden and enjoys every moment with her future husband and her baby.#


End file.
